


« I think Mikasa likes me? »

by BeccastielDW



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is a good Friend, Armin’s POV, Best Friends, Crushes, Epiphanies, I hope, I wrote it while falling asleep it couldn’t get out of my mind and I thought it had potential, If you like the fic ask and I’ll post a sequel, Levi too, M/M, Mikasa is only mentioned, family bonds, next pov would be Eren’s or Levi’s, oops sorry for those never ending tags, talking about crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccastielDW/pseuds/BeccastielDW
Summary: - I think Mikasa likes me...Armin waited for more... nothing... it couldn’t just be just it?- You mean you actually « didn’t » know that?





	« I think Mikasa likes me? »

Eren looked deep in thoughts, he was sat his back against the stables’s wall staring intensely at the horizon when Armin found him.  
After dinner he didn’t see his best friend and asked around to find him, Connie told him he rushed outside just after they all finished cleaning the room.  
He was speaking with Mikasa at the time but then Jean started pestering her and she ignored him and gone to the girl’s dormitary without a word.  
Armin wondered if Eren gone out to have his weird « alone time thinking about killing titans », where he just sit and think about it. His friend said it helped with his anger problems and in those moments he could think about a future free titans so Armin let him do his thing, sitting with him doing something else or just resting.  
He wasn’t sure this time, normally Eren would signifie him when he would do this and it was more like a routine at regular hours he never did it out of the blue like this, it was like a sort of training for him or something, the others didn’t know of it Eren knew they would make fun of him for it so he only confided in Armin.  
Eren looked... odd he noticed as he got closer, certainly not just thinking about killing those titans.  
Armin sat calmly beside him, and while the brunet didn’t show any sign he noticed him he knew Eren was aware of his presence.  
He waited a bit but when it was clear his friend wouldn’t say anything the blonde asked:

\- what’s wrong ?

  
Eren blinked and then said quietly

\- I think Mikasa likes me...

  
Armin waited for more... nothing... it couldn’t just be just it?

\- You mean you actually « didn’t » know that?

  
Eren looked at him blankly and the blond sighed, he always wondered if his friend really didn’t had a clue or if he knew but didn’t say anything or didn’t care, figure now it was the former...  
Eren was totally clueless.

  
\- I had no idea, the brunet said slowly, I don’t understand...

Armin frowned.

  
\- You don’t understand what?

  
\- Why? I mean why does she? She’s my sister ? Eren’s tone was interrogating.

  
\- You know she’s not really your sis...

  
But Eren cut him off.

  
\- I know that but she is tho !Blood matters not, you are my best friend we are not related but you are my brother Armin.

  
Armin felt a pang in his heart Eren didn’t usually « sweet talk » but here he was talking big

  
\- You are my best friend and brother too Eren.

  
Eren aknowledged it by a little absent smile but was still deep in thoughts his brows furrowed

  
\- Mikasa.. I don’t understand why she want that

  
Armin sighed.

  
\- Well she loves you and even if you don’t think about romance, we’re teenagers and we are bound to think about being close to someone. Our bodies... are human and we want to be with someone and crushes happens.. he explained almost clinically .

  
\- I think about it, Eren suddenly said looking at nothing.

  
\- You think about Mikasa? Armin asked surprised.

  
Eren shook his head no.

  
\- Not Mikasa Armin.

  
Then who? He almost asked. Eren actually thinking about romance... Armin was shook and it was not Mikasa then who would Eren think about like that... then Armin’s brain went boom boom... Everything falling into place after that implosion...  
Eren was still mulling in his trail of thought looking lost and very tiny and  
Armin had no idea why he’s been so blind.  
That « Mikasa is crushing on Eren » setting was overshadowing it this whole time.  
Eren didn’t talk about it and didn’t really shout it out but only because he didn’t know what it was himself but he still was transparent and if Armin haven’t have been blinded by that « Mikasa Show » he would have seen it and understood it way before Eren.  
Eren was in love with their captain.  
Since day one he would bet his day’s... hell his whole year’s ration.  
Smitten he was and the teen was only realizing it now.  
It was actually cute how you would think so little about romance and love and still be so deep in it, the blonde thought it was ironic.  
Armin patted Eren on his shoulder warmly.  
Eren let him, still gazing at the horizon thinking loudly.  
Armin didn’t know what to say  
It wasn’t something he could give him confort about, Eren wasn’t going to cry.  
It wasn’t conventional  
Homosexuality was a thing but mostly unknown of  
With all this teasing and the slurs between teens and all...  
Coming to think of it Armin really had no idea what Levi would think about it?  
He looked like an okay guy, fair and all and well you just had to see him act in moments of crisis and listen to Eren talks about the guy.  
The blonde often stopped listening, he himself really respected the captain but Eren could go on and talk about him for hours literally and he could just be triggered to speak about him with anything basically, the blonde always thought his best friend was just worshipping his idol.  
And it was in first maybe  
But since he really got to know the man Eren talked about him differently, he was respectful and admirative still but now he talked about him like a human being someone he was close to with real affection... devotion actually.  
So if everything he saw and what Eren told him was true Levi would be okay and still respect Eren no less if he knew of his feelings for him.  
But returning feelings...  
Was it possible? Someone like Levi could like a young soldier back?  
There was something they shared of course.  
And understanding, a link, he could see it.  
Was it love?  
Armin really hoped it could be.  
He wished his friend to be happy  
There was Mikasa too he cared about...the blonde thought she would move on after realizing their link was familial and knowing that for Eren she would always be family that he always would love her. Armin used to think she was scared of abandonnemsnt and was why she was that attached to Eren.  
Mikasa would be disappointed in first but she would be reassured and get over it, she was strong.  
Armin thought back of the captain.

\- You and Levi ... He finally said aloud.

Eren turned his head towards him and he had this look on his face after hearing his name it brightened his eyes and there was this painful longing too, like he was nostalgic of something he never had before but it was still a hopeful look. He looked both innocent and mature, fragile and strong from it.  
Armin just smiled at him showing him his support through his gaze, Eren smiled back after a while and looked at the horizon again seeming determined now.  
Armin had no idea what decision he came to, Eren would surely tell him when he was ready and he would totally support and help his friend...

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please tell me I can write a sequel with real LevixEren content I have the inspiration for it  
> Only if you want it  
> Also I don’t have a beta and it’s not my first language so I apologize and if you wish to beta I’ll be happy !  
> I am actually very insecure so please take the time to leave a comment to tell me if you liked lt so I know it doesn’t sucks?


End file.
